


Fairies and Iron and Scars

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind mal, F/F, F/M, Family, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: What if Mal didn't grow up on the Isle?What if, instead, she was taken by a village and put through hell?What if she escaped?And what if Adam had found her while uniting Auradon and took her in?





	Fairies and Iron and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is in Italics because even though I tried to make it as un triggering as possible, they are still torturing a child, if this makes you uncomfortable/triggers you, simply skips to where it's no longer italicized.
> 
> Also! Mal escaped form the village a week prior to Adam fidning her
> 
> Also let's all agree that the Genie from Aladdin is named Gene
> 
> Okay? Okay

_ “No! Stop! Please!” A young purple haired 8 year old screamed as the put the hot iron around her eyes and wrapping in around her head before quickly dumping water on her. The screams didn’t stop now as the young faeling continued her whales, the pain from the iron around her eyes burning itself into ehr very nerves as her hands were forced behind her and she was forced to kneel. She got only louder as hot iron was wrapped around her wrist and ankles before water was dumped on her again. _

_ All she could hear was their chants and cries. _

_ All she could feel was pain. _

_ All she could do was hope this was the absolute worst of it. _

_ Then the fire started, the chants and cries getting louder and louder with the cackle of the flames. Mal didn’t care though.  _

_ She just wanted it to end, to be over.  _

“... Over here!” Adam frowned as he followed his men’s calls to… A burnt village? He inspected it before cautiously approaching.

“There’s an aura of fire magic in the hair…” Gene mumbled, looking around. The dogs all whimpered and backed away from what must have been the center of town, adn Adam didn’t really blame them, his own nose picking up the old smell of iron and burnt flesh and salt water. What was done here…

“I’m not sure which is the monster,” Adam admitted. “The being that burnt the village or the villagers themselves.”

“We’ll have to follow the magic trail from here,” Gene admitted and Adam nodded. He followed the freed genies, along with his men.

-

Mal panted as she blindly raced through the trees, hearing the voices of humans come closer and closer. She just wanted to be left alone! Why wouldn’t they leave her alone? She grunted as she smacked into a rock wall, trying to feel around it and tensed when she heard the dogs and men.

“L-leave me alone!” she exclaimed, backing up against the wall and trembling. She couldn’t see them, she couldn't see anything after what the village did to the now ten year old, but she knew they had to be close.

“Hey… It’s okay,” Adam said gently, getting off his horse and slowly approaching. “We don’t want to hurt you…”

“You’re human,” she trembled. “H-humans are nasty, tricky beings who want nothing but the death and torture of this forest and its creatures…” Adam felt a pang of pity for the poor child. She was extremely small and malnourished, and had possibly been on her own for a very long time.

“I won’t hurt you,” he kneeled right in front of her and inspected her. Her clothes were basically just vines and leaves she had managed to put together for warmth, and she had dozens of cuts, scrapes, and bruises littering her body. The worst of them all where nasty burn scars she has on her wrist, angles, ankles, and across her face and eyes like a mask. She was basically skin and bones, and Adam wasn’t even really sure of her age. “I promise, we just want to take you somewhere safe…” he quickly took off his armor, and the girl flinched back, only to blinks when it hit the ground. “See?” The purple haired girl hesitated, then slowly and cautiously went closer to Adam, who smiled softly. He gently took her into his arms as a couple of his men picked up his armor and maneuvered them onto his horse.

“...Who are you?” she whispered softly after a couple of minutes. “You’re not like any human I’ve met, yet you feel like one.”

“My name is Adam, I’m the current King of Auradon, which this land is now a part of.” The purple haired girl nodded. “What’s your name?”

“I-I don’t know,” she admitted. “I haven’t used a name in a long time but… I remember someone once calling me Mal?”

“Mal works then,” he murmured gently. He felt a pang of sympathy for her. This girl… how long did she have to survive for out here on her own? He spent the rest of the journey getting to know the small child.

-

“I’m going to get you down now okay?” Mal blinked at the surprisingly soft voice of the man, Adam, who had found her.

“Okay,” she nodded, flinching when she felt his arms wrapped around her and lift her up, before gently placing her on the ground and taking her hand.

“We're going to my home, okay? I won’t let anything happen.”

“Are you sure?” she asked softly. He gave no answer and Mal tried to keep in her fear as he lead her away from where he had put her on the ground. With each step, Mal’s heart pounded in her chest. What if Adam was like the villagers? What if he wanted to hurt her? Yet… yet he took off the bad stuff, the stuff that hurt her. He wanted to make sure she was safe and comfortable…

They stopped in a room and Mal clung to his hand when he moved to take it away.

“Dad? Who’s this?” Mal tensed, startled by the new voice.

“Ben, this is Mal, Mal this is my son Ben, he’s your age,” Adam told her gently and she nodded, still clinging to him. “The lovely woman coming up behind Ben now is my wife, Belle.”

“There’s someone else here?” Mal’s eyes widened. Mal heard movement, almost like someone was waving a hand right in front of her face.

“Mal?” Adam frowned in concern and looked down at her. Everything was starting to fall into place though… the staring straight ahead, her not knowing Ben had been there, or Belle, her unresponsiveness to Ben curiously waving a hand in front of her face… “Can you not see?”

“Not since the villagers put the bad stuff over my eyes,” she whimpered. bElle frowned at her husband in concern, but he gave her a look that said ‘later.’ ‘They were really mean to me… I….” she trembled.

“Don’t worry darling,” Nelle murmured. She was noticeably closer, since Mal could hear her clearly despite how soft her voice currently was. “You’re safe now and we won’t let anyone hurt you ever again okay?”

“I-I…” Mal sniffed.

“May I hug you?”

“Hug…?” Mal tilted her head but nodded, blinking in surprise as the woman brought her into a tender embrace. After a minute or too, Mal hesitantly copied the action. It was… Nice? And Belle wasn't… Hurting her? Eventually, Belle let go, so Mal did too.

“You must be exhausted, Adam I’m going to lead her to her new room. Mal, it’ll be right next to Ben’s, we’ll be just down the hall okay?”

“Uh huh,” Mal let out a small yaw and grabbed Belle’s hand when it gently too hers, leading her down the hall.


End file.
